


A hundred push-ups a day keeps the doctor away

by GingerGeneral_Kenobae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes being HOT, Bucky Barnes' hair appreciation, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Pining, Team as Family, Tony is a lovestruck mess
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerGeneral_Kenobae/pseuds/GingerGeneral_Kenobae
Summary: Наташа уговорила Тони на спарринг с ней, но они не единственные, чьи тренировки проходят в спортзале Башни, и вскоре это оказывается весьма отвлекающим фактором.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	A hundred push-ups a day keeps the doctor away

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A hundred push-ups a day keeps the doctor away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081004) by [Self_conscious_mess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_conscious_mess/pseuds/Self_conscious_mess). 



Тони вышел из лифта и направился в спортзал, который занимал целый этаж Башни Мстителей. Он и Наташа разговаривали накануне вечером или, вернее, сплетничали, все-таки это _был_ их еженедельный вечер отдыха, а между двумя рюмками — водки для Нат и клюквенным соком для Тони, поскольку это было полезно и вкусно, а он уже полгода был как трезвенником. Его мозг вполне мог обмануть себя эффектом плацебо. Он признался, что находит несколько ее боевых приемов действительно впечатляющими, и очень хотел бы научиться некоторым.

Через пять минут его любимая русская шпионка уговорила его сразиться с ней завтра же, и теперь он шел сюда, как на казнь, раскаиваясь в каждом принятом решении. Он собирался сделать все, чтобы сохранить свое достоинство. Кроме того, он умел драться, но, в конце концов, догадывался, что в ближайшие час-два ему придется провести много времени лежа на спине, хотя бы потому, что был совершенно лишен какой-либо мотивации.

Наташа уже растягивалась на мате, когда он подошел, но она была не одна в спортзале — видимо, это было время для суперсолдатских тренировок. Баки и Стив бежали бок о бок на беговых дорожках, лениво переговариваясь и выглядя слишком спокойными для той скорости, с которой они двигались.

Тони старался не слишком пялиться на Баки, на то, как его майка слегка прилипала к коже, а волосы были аккуратно собраны в откровенно нелепый пучок — и вообще, его ягодичные булочки не должны казаться такими горячими, и точка.

Суперсолдат находился в Башне уже целый год, и если первые месяцы были тяжелыми, то теперь он, похоже, чувствовал себя неплохо. Он улыбался, смеялся, даже троллил Сэма со Стивом, и в целом, казалось, был на пути к тому, чтобы понять, кем он теперь стал.

И Тони был бессилен в том, чтобы не влюбиться в этого парня.

С тех пор как Тони впервые починил металлическую руку Баки, они начали неуверенно сближаться. Тони лично убедился, каким потрясающе обаятельным и удивительным может быть Баки. Он осмеливался утверждать, что теперь, когда они немного настороженно походили вокруг друг друга, и, наконец, приобрели душевное равновесие, сейчас могли называться друзьями — но Тони невольно хотелось гораздо большего.

Так что он изнывал от желания. Но ему было слишком страшно что-либо сказать, кроме того, он старался быть не слишком навязчивым и настойчивым, чтобы не напугать Баки.

Он внезапно почувствовал себя неловко из-за того, что здесь находились свидетели его скорой и неминуемой гибели в спортзале, а потому ограничился тем, что помахал рукой в сторону этой неразлучной парочки, направляясь к мату.

— О, привет, Тони! — с воодушевлением поздоровался Стив, одновременно с тем как Баки тягуче произнес, слегка ухмыльнувшись:

— Хорошо выглядишь, крошка.

Тони почувствовал, как его лицо покраснело. Его спортивная одежда была довольно облегающей, брюки плотно обтягивали его ноги и задницу, и он внезапно почувствовал себя очень обнаженным.

Он издал смешок, прозвучавший неловко даже для его собственных ушей, и поспешил присоединиться к Наташе. Она, конечно же, не упустила ни одной детали из этой сцены, а в ее глазах появился лукавый блеск.

— Ни слова, — недовольно пробормотал Тони.

Нат шутливо изобразила, как застегивает молнию на губах, на что Тони тут же закатил глаза. Он сел на мат, чтобы немного поразмяться перед тем, как ему надерут задницу, а спустя какое-то время они встали и заняли свои боевые позиции.

Но прежде чем они начали спарринг, Тони не удержался и бросил взгляд в сторону беговых дорожек, о чем мгновенно пожалел.

Суперсолдаты перестали бегать; Стив куда-то ушел, вероятно, чтобы разгромить еще одну боксерскую грушу, а Баки был прямо здесь, в нескольких метрах от Тони и Наташи, отжимаясь и… поглядывая прямиком на Тони.

И вот это все, прямо сейчас? Это совершенно нечестно. Баки даже ничуть не вспотел. На самом деле, его отжимания выглядели так непринужденно, словно он читал книгу.

Ииииии… теперь Тони размышлял о том, какой он, когда совершенно обнажен. Чудесно. Лучший способ загубить всю свою концентрацию.

Дело было в том… Проблема была в том, что Тони прекрасно осознавал, что его страсть к суперсолдату уже была несоизмеримой. Время, когда Баки забредал в мастерскую Тони, чтобы просто потусоваться, было самым ярким моментом в жизни гения, а теперь Тони даже пытался попасть на большинство киновечеров команды, потому что на некоторых из них ему, возможно, посчастливится занять место рядом с Баки на диване.

И хуже всего было то, что Тони был бы счастлив прожить остаток своей жизни вот так, просто собирая все эти драгоценные моменты, которые он мог разделить с Баки, сохраняя его редкие и от того, еще более ценные улыбки и смех.

Баки был таким добрым, таким умным, таким невинным, и… да, Тони попал.

Но прямо сейчас, именно здесь, Тони мучительно и отчетливо осознавал, насколько великолепен этот мужчина. И как сильно — Баки, вероятно, смог бы прижать его к стенке, словно он ничего не весит, и трахнуть его до полного забытья, и нет, нет, не здесь, _плохой_ Тони.

Наташа ударила его кулаком прямо в левый бок, и это вернуло его обратно в реальность.

— В самом деле, Тони? — рыжая невозмутимо вздернула одну бровь.

Тони смущенно улыбнулся ей.

— Прости, прости, я отвлекся.

Нат снова атаковала, и на этот раз Тони довольно легко блокировал ее удары. Он вполне способен сделать это. Они провели довольно приличную серию пассов и ударов, прежде чем все снова пошло наперекосяк. Металлический отблеск привлек внимание Тони, и он на долю секунды снова посмотрел на Баки, чтобы тут же замереть как вкопанный.

Баки делал отжимания _на одной руке_. На металлической руке. Тони показалось, что он даже отсюда мог услышать тихое гудение пластин, неустанно перестраиваясь по мере того, как Баки двигался вверх и вниз. Вероятно, Баки мог это делать часами — не то чтобы рука уставала или что-то в этом роде.

От скручивавшегося внутри жара у Тони по спине побежали мурашки, и следующее, что он понял, — это то, что он лежал на спине, прижатый к мату совершенно не впечатленной Наташей.

— Ладно, — она раздраженно фыркнула, но по мягкому выражению ее глаз Тони понял, что на самом деле она не сердится. — На сегодня мы закончили. Щадить тебя сейчас бесполезно, _Антошка_.

Тони слегка пожал плечами из-за того, что все еще лежал на мате, распластавшись. Она была права, а ему вдруг очень захотелось немножко тут полежать.

Нат рассмеялась, игриво толкнула его ногой в голень и встала с мата. Он слышал, как она ушла, но не в сторону выхода, — какого черта она делает?

— Привет, Барнс! — услышал он ее голос.

_«О, нет, нет, нет, это было совсем нехорошо»._

— Вставай. Тебе лучше отжиматься где-нибудь в другом месте. Например… Прямо вот здесь.

Как раз в этот момент Тони взглянул на взволнованного Баки, которого чуть было не потащили на мат, и теперь он, слегка споткнувшись, стоял прямо над местным гением. Тони померещилось, как Нат пробурчала, будто ей все нужно делать самой, прежде чем та ушла, но он не был уверен в этом из-за оглушительного гула крови в ушах.

Ему казалось, что его лицо пылает огнем. Он хотел было отшутиться и сказать, что Нат просто спятила и что Баки должен проигнорировать все это, но… Но Баки выглядел — надеющимся? Возможно, пришло время сделать решительный шаг и совершить нечто безумное самому.

— И тааааак… — начал Тони, нервно покусывая губу. — Хочешь поупражняться здесь?

Он жестом указал на свое тело, по крайней мере, насколько это было вообще возможно, все еще находясь в лежачем положении и чувствуя абсолютное головокружение.

В ответ на это Тони получил одну из самых мальчишеских и очаровательных ухмылок, которых он когда-либо видел на лице Баки, и на секунду у Тони перехватило дыхание.

— Это было бы мне в удовольствие, крошка, — протянул суперсодат и встал в планку между ног Тони, расположив свои ладони по обе стороны от головы гения, отчего у Тони что-то закоротило в мозгу.

Гений чувствовал, что его сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди. Баки вопросительно посмотрел на него, и Тони кивнул, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно для ответа.

А затем Баки наклонился к нему, и Тони поцеловал его так, словно он был почти на волосок от смерти. Для первого поцелуя это было чертовски идеально — горячий и полный страстного желания, чуточку влажный и стопроцентно опьяняющий. Когда Баки отстранился, в его глазах была та же нежность, которую чувствовал Тони, согревая его сердце в течение многих месяцев, а надежда ярко вспыхнула в душе гения.

Он нахально улыбнулся Баки и поинтересовался:

— Разве ты не должен был сделать сотню?

Смех, который он вызвал у Баки, был потрясающим, а последовавшие за ним девяносто девять поцелуев были еще лучше.


End file.
